


Stay With Me (discontinued)

by Everythingwent (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AroAce! Toph, Art stealing, Asexual Character, Azula & Therapy <3, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Mai (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Deaf! Aang, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I WILL DIE FOR WHITE HAIRED SOKKA, Lemme see any transphobes, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, M/M, Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Aang (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Royalty Toph Beifong, Sokka is a cop (ACAB though), Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Trans Yue, White-haired Sokka, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko steals art for his dad, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), it's on sight, lesbian mai, this whole fic is based on a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Everythingwent
Summary: Sokka is a United Republic Investigations Agent and gets called to investigate a series of stolen art pieces with an almost fully-realized Avatar Aang. Zuko is a partially blind waiter who works at the Jasmine Dragon, a college student, and an Art thief with his best friend and adopted sibling, Toph Beifong. Sokka and Zuko play the game Cat & Mouse, both equally infatuated with the other, as Sokka has to bring Zuko & Toph to justice but also having to deal with numerous obstacles.Such as Aang wanting the two thieves as his teachers. Or Sokka's evergrowing feelings for one of the thieves.(FORMERLY KNOWN AS: Two Sides Of The Same Coin)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Therapy, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Katara (Avatar), Katara & Zuko, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Bei Fong/Mai, Toph Beifong & Iroh, Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a Tumblr post on Instagram. Please check out @zukka_rights on ig and Twink-Zuko Tumblr because of them and many others, this fic came true and we owe it to them. And of course, I do NOT own the characters :)

Sokka wakes up alone. It isn’t unusual. Katara wakes up earlier to go to college in the Northern Tribe, and she takes Hawky with her so his pet isn’t awake making noise which in turn, wakes Sokka and his nearby neighbors. He does the usual, uses the toilet, brushes his teeth, washes his face, goes to the kitchen to see if Katara made anything (because when does she not?), and sit down and eat if she made something but if she didn’t Sokka would just drink coffee, with a sandwich and watch T.V.

  
  


Today was particularly different. Not only did he clean his apartment but he opened the curtains and let a little bit of sunshine inside. That isn’t the only thing that made his morning different, though. His phone rings and this time it wasn’t Suki or Yue, but rather his boss, Piandao. Sokka doesn’t want to pick up. It’s barely the afternoon and he wants to stay inside. But he is a United Republic Federal Investigator or URFI for short! He picks up either way and pretends to sound tired, “Hello?”

  
  


“Sokka, I know you’re not resting,” Piandao is quick to point things out and he wonders if Piandao had any other hidden power besides being a swordmaster, “Come over here. We need a pair of new eyes--” Sokka could distantly hear someone else’s voice in the background, “Do you also happen to know the Avatar?”

  
  


Sokka nods but realizes Piandao can’t see him, “Aang? Yeah,” Aang is at college, and at the moment, he wouldn’t recommend bringing in Aang because even though he’s the Avatar, he’s trying to get a full grip on political sciences for his duties as the Avatar (besides trying to master Earth and Fire), “Why do we need Aang?”

  
  


“Well,” Piandao sighs, “This is something only the Avatar and his friends can solve.”

  
  


-

  
  


Sokka brings in Aang and Katara. He hated having to pull them out from their education but if Piandao, _the boss_ , says he needs the assistance of Team Avatar, who is Sokka to deny? He gets out of the car and Katara follows him but makes sure to get Aang out too. She signs to the Avatar, “Turn on your hearing aids.” And Aang, with a goofy smile, obeys Katara and Sokka chuckles at it. Katara is oblivious to Aang’s feelings.

  
  


He’s at a museum and for a split second, Sokka wonders why they’re at a museum. Sokka would have assumed they had a missing person or a bank robbery, but a museum?! Sighing, he goes under the tape and sees Aang trying to talk to Katara but Katara is focused on the crime scene. Sokka feels bad for him but nonetheless, focuses on the crime scene too. “Piandao?” He calls and he hears a, “Over here!” and Sokka goes to Piandao (Aang is right behind him) who seems to be kneeling before a footprint. “Go inside, Bumi is going to want to talk to you.” Piandao directs to the entrance and Sokka grabs Aang, going inside and seeing the old hunched man in front of… a wall. Did Bumi lose it?

  
  


Aang is the first one to run to Bumi and hug him to which Bumi exclaims, “Aang! It’s been a while!” and continues, “Wait do you have your hearing aids on?”

  
  


“Yep!” Aang clarifies.

  
  


“Good,” Bumi snorts and digs in his pocket to give Aang a piece of crystal candy (apple flavored) and Aang passes it to Sokka who gladly takes a bite, “Okay, so for a while, My kingdom has been suffering from serial thefts these past few months and now the United Republic has been hit with their first---” _First?_ \--- “Art theft. To be specific, they stole Oro Yangchen's _Festival_. This keeps in with the pattern from them stealing previous Avatar’s painting pieces.”

  
  


“Like Avatar Kuruk’s _Women_ where he journeyed around the world for pleasure!” Aang informs excitedly but frowns as he realizes Kuruk's painting (or his? Sokka doesn’t know how reincarnation works) is a victim of art theft. Sokka rubs Aang’s shoulder comfortingly and Aang smiles at the gesture but it was small.

  
  
  


“So, you want me to investigate the trail of missing art pieces and bring them back to the museum?” Sokka asks Bumi.

  
  


Bumi nods and was about to say something but Aang interrupts, “Bumi, do you think you can teach me Earthbending?”

  
  


And there it was. Aang (by his account) doesn’t know much about Earthbending. He can only move a pebble and that’s about it. Katara, who is his teacher, reassures him that even if he isn’t mastering Earth, he can still master water, to which he’s almost done. He tries to get Bumi as his Earthbending master, but several times Bumi only says, “You have to find someone who _waits_ and listens, Aang.”

He could tell Aang is growing increasingly frustrated with the consistent answer but calms down and sighs. Today must not be a good day for Aang. “Okay,” Sokka says, ignoring Aang’s inner turmoil and Bumi’s frown, “Do you have any files to give me?”

  
  


At that, Bumi perks up and snorts. “I’ll go get it. It’s pretty heavy!” And Bumi walks away from Sokka and Aang.

  
  


“Don’t worry, Aang,” Sokka reassures, “I’m sure you’ll find an Earthbending teacher in no time.”

  
  


“Hopefully.” A somber Aang answers and Sokka sighs. Not only did Aang need to master Earthbending but also Firebending and at this moment, tensions are high between the world and the Fire Nation.

  
  


“Let’s just look around and see if we find anything and then go home, yeah?” Sokka looks at Aang for minimal approval and is delighted when he smiles and agrees, “Did you also charge your hearing aids batteries?”

  
  


“Never forget them!” Aang answers and they both split up to search for clues.

  
  


-

  
  


In short, Sokka didn’t find any clues besides the thrown away frame that held _Festival_ and that’s it. He puts on gloves and carries it outside, sees Aang and Katara talk this time but it seems one-sided and sees Jeong Jeong, who looks to be collecting the evidence. “Hey! Jeong Jeong!” Sokka calls but Jeong Jeong looks less than displeased when he hears Sokka.

  
  


“Yes, Sokka?”

  
  


“I got the _Festival_ frame!” He holds it up for Jeong Jeong to see, “You can check for prints, right?”

  
  


Jeong Jeong gets the frame and holds it with his gloved pinky, “I can. Is that all?”

Sokka nods and Jeong Jeong goes back to his business. Sokka remembers when Aang asked Jeong Jeong to be his firebending teacher but the older man declined to say that he didn’t have the tools necessary to properly control fire. Sokka was happy with his answer because he didn’t trust Aang with fire and a day later, he got proven right when he accidentally burnt Katara when he left to go get food for the three of them and since then, he doesn’t want to learn how to firebend. “Jeong Jeong?” Sokka asks.

  
  


“I thought you said that was all.” Jeong Jeong grunts.

  
  


Sokka winces, “Well,” He drags out the L, “You still don’t want to be Aang's teacher? He’s gotten older! And more mature!”

  
  


Jeong Jeong glares at Sokka, the scars on the left side of his face, putting fear into Sokka’s throat, “I don’t want to be the Avatar’s teacher,” He spits out, “So, _don’t_ ask.”

  
  


Sokka makes a pitiful noise and walks back to see Aang right behind him tears in his eyes. “Buddy-” Sokka says but Aang walks off and Sokka runs after him.

  
  


“Listen, I’m sure you can--” Aang turns off his hearing aids and Sokka **maybe** gets upset, “Don’t you turn off your hearing aids on me, young man!” Sokka scolds and he stops. _He sounds just like dad!_ Sokka mentally vomits and sees Katara run-up to Aang and Sokka decides that he should Katara deal with this one.

  
  


-

  
  


Zuko looks at the _Festival_ painting with nothing but curiosity. Why did his father want it? He turns his gaze to Toph who was taking off her mask and peeling off her tights and putting on shorts. She doesn’t say anything to him besides, “Can you braid my hair?” And Zuko does it. He grabs three big strands from Toph’s head of hair and trades it with another strand and repeats it until he’s done and grabs a scrunchie to put it on the ends.

  
  


She sits on his bed and Zuko sits next to her. “I like breaking rules,” She speaks, “It feels cool.”

  
  


“It’s because of the thrill,” Zuko answers and it’s true. He hates working for his dad but he _loves_ stealing paintings. It’s the thrill of it. Knowing you can get caught but it never happens because he’s just so _good_ at it. It’s like a little reward for his crime and he just loves it. It’s better than any other drug his father doped him on whenever he was disobedient. Toph punches his arm and though he’s used to it, the pain is still there. “I love you too, tough.”

  
  


Toph laughs at the nickname, “You work tomorrow, right? With Uncle Iroh?”

  
  


“Pretty much,” Zuko confirms, “But I go to college first, remember?”

  
  


Toph shrugs, “College isn’t important.”

  
  


“You’re only saying that because the people there would treat you like glass.” Zuko suspects.

  
  


“I hate that,” Toph grumbles, “I’m not some glass cup. I’m Toph! The greatest Earthbender!”

  
  


Zuko smiles at her confidence. Zuko grabs the nearby remote and turns on the T.V. and hears the news reporter, **“Now we have this upcoming news: The Blind Bandit and The Blue Spirit strike again! And this time they stole the legendary Yangchen's Festival painting!”** The news shows the crime scene that Zuko and Toph not too long ago and Zuko looks at the cops. All so old and bumpy and then the news interrupts his thought pattern, **“The URFI this time called their best agent** **in this case of stolen paintings: Sokka from the Water Tribe!”** and they show Sokka and Zuko gasps.

  
  


“Judging by your lack of words, I say this Sokka dude isn’t a bad face to look at.” Toph teases and Zuko is grateful she can’t see his face heating up.

  
  


“I want him.” Zuko mutters. Sokka is tall, muscular, the sun must love him because he’s so tanned, his hair is in a ponytail but the halves of it were shaved, not only that, he had a sword and Zuko just _wants_ him.

  
  


“Okay, Sparky,” Toph stands and jumps on the bed, “You want the agent and for what? To get arrested?”

“The water tribe agent is kinda cute,” Zuko reasons, “Don’t you agree?”

  
  


“I totally do!”

  
  


“See!” Zuko realizes Toph is blind, “Why do you always do that?”

  
  


“Because it’s funny.” Toph answers and she stops jumping to lay down on her bed, the braid is on her side as she kicks Zuko, a meaning of ‘ _get over here’_ and Zuko complies, brings himself over to Toph and they lay next to one another.

  
  


“I want to steal again.” Zuko says out of nowhere.

  
  


Toph, who was enjoying their one moment of relaxation and comforting silence, rises and looks at Zuko with a raised eyebrow, “Not right now. We still have to perfect your version of seismic sensing.”

  
  


Zuko groans, “But-!”

  
  


“No buts about it, get in your training gear. Firelord Ozai is busy today, so we can train outside. Now, up!” Toph gets out of bed, and she remains still for a moment before walking out to the door. Zuko almost forgot their life-long charade of Toph being this helpless woman (and it’s the complete opposite) and Zuko being her eye-seeing companion. Magically, they always get away with it and the only person who isn’t as fooled as his servants is both Ozai and Azula. But they’re always busy doing something.

  
  


He gets the blindfold, shoes, cream, and a big chunk of bread to feed the turtleducks. Zuko loops his arms with Toph’s own and they exit the room and walk outside, Zuko preparing himself for the beating he’s about to get from his younger partner-in-crime.

  
  



	2. Kyoshi's Love Prevails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko & Toph wander the museum searching for the statue. Aang and Sokka follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos :D I appreciate them sfm and I'm thinking about updating every Saturday because my update schedule with other fics are out of whack, and I can get this fic right! I like this fic and the way I plot it. Though, I want to have a higher word count

Zuko has his arm looped around Toph’s own as they walk around the museum for the second time this month. Toph is humming to herself as Zuko tries to remember the painting they’re going to steal but at the moment, he tears himself away from that to direct his attention to Toph. “Did police presence increase?” He questions quietly.

  
  


Toph glares at the wall, “There’s a whole bunch…” Toph identifies, “More than last time we did it. Why does Ozai want us here?”

  
  


Zuko shrugs, not knowing much of his reason. His father never explains himself to Zuko. He usually keeps it to himself or Azula but given that she’s across the whole world… “Okay,” Zuko murmurs, “Just keep track of them while we walk around…” Zuko digs in his back pocket and fishes out the pamphlet, “ _Love Prevails_ by Kyoshi.” Why Kyoshi again? They always required only one painting of one Avatar, but Kyoshi is an exception. He doesn’t focus on that.

  
  


It’s a statue and it’s got Kyoshi and her former lover, Rangi, kissing with Kyoshi’s arms around Rangi and the Avatar was kneeling as they both kissed. Zuko smiles at the statue, almost ashamed to have to steal the precious statue. Zuko walks Toph to the second floor where the statue was and looks around. Practically no one here. He and Toph go straight to the statue and they examine it.

  
  


  
“It looks heavy,” Zuko observes and Toph was about to say something when the duo got interrupted by someone.

  
  


“It’s one-hundred and forty pounds.” They say matter-of-factly and Zuko turns, prepared to thank him but he turns up speechless. It’s _him._ It’s the officer investigating _his_ crime spree! With a boy, of course, but! It’s him! Zuko couldn’t speak for the life of him so Toph speaks up.

“Do you work here?” She asks with a smile, “Because, I can’t see and I would like to know everything about the Kyoshi statue.” And she puts on the polite-high society voice and it works like a charm and Zuko just _really_ finds him attractive! God took his time building him.

  
  


“I’m Sokka and I’ve been studying about the statues and painting of this exhibit,” Sokka explains, “I also have the Avatar by my side so you can learn a thing or two from him as well!”

  
  


The Avatar signs something rapidly and Zuko couldn’t understand or see extremely well. Sokka catches on and translates, “Aang says he is happy to tell you anything, just don’t call him old.”

  
  


Toph laughs, “I certainly won’t do that, Twinkle Toes.”

  
  


Sokka raises an eyebrow and signs to Aang who quickly smiles and nods. Sokka angrily signs back and Aang shrugs. Whatever feud they had quickly goes down the drain as Sokka begins to inform both Toph and Zuko, “Love Prevails by Kyoshi is an art piece that was made in 220 BG. Rangi and Kyoshi made this statue to demonstrate that love is both equal and universal. It is never just male and female. It was featured in an LGBTQ+ pride parade later that year that was lead and guarded by Kyoshi and her close friends, saying to ban same-sex marriage and rights is equivalent to banning a different form of love.”

  
  


Zuko nods, wishing that the Fire Nation could adopt the same views as Avatar Kyoshi and Sokka. He ignores that gut-sinking feeling. Sokka continues, “With this statue and the strength of the Mighty Strong Avatar Kyoshi, LGBTQ+ laws were placed into three of the four bending continents with the exception of--”

  
  


Toph and Zuko cut Sokka off, “Fire Nation.” They both had grim expressions on their faces but they quickly shrugged it off.

  
  


Aang cuts in, “As the Avatar, I hope I can have the same effectiveness as Kyoshi and Yangchen had during their times as Avatar.”

  
  


Zuko gives him a thumbs-up, “You do a good job of being the Avatar already,” He says awkwardly, “You… You removed the sexist laws of the Northern Water Tribe, right?”

  
  


Sokka translates for Aang and Aang shakes his head, “That was all Katara,” He says with a smile, “She not only did that but fought Waterbending Master Pakku into training her!”

  
  


Aang sounded fond of this Katara, Zuko notes but doesn’t say anything about it. Toph, on the other hand, looks amazed, “She did that?!”

  
  


Sokka nods with a prideful smile, “That’s my sister, alright.”

  
  


“I would like to meet her someday!” She exclaims and claps, “Tell Katara she sounds super cool.”

  
  


“Will make a note of it.” Sokka says and continues to speak, getting the group back on track, “Kyoshi made sure that her statue was bolted down and only in this museum if the owner could stop donating to an anti-LGBTQ foundation and after some…” Sokka makes air quotes, “Mysterious change of mind, The owner at that time, stopped donating funds into an anti-LGBTQ and instead donated to other foundations or charities that needed the funds. Is there anything else you need?”

  
  


_Maybe your number._ Zuko thought but he shook his head, “Nope. Thank you.” Sokka and Aang bid their farewells and Zuko looks at Toph.

  
  


“Please tell me you’re strong enough to take off the bolts from this statue.” Zuko pleads and Toph gives him a smirk.

  
  


“I’m stronger than you, Fire flakes,” Toph answers, “Anything you can do, I can do better.”

  
  


Zuko couldn’t say much because it was mostly true. After all, Toph is currently teaching him how she sees and it’s not an easy task. “Okay, You know the pattern already,” Zuko discusses, “Ready to leave?”

  
  


Toph nods and grabs his hand but does not hold it. She taps on his hand and Zuko recognizes the pattern. _We steal at eleven._ And Zuko has no qualms about it. They soon leave the museum, planning on how to add a brand-new art piece to their collection.

-

Sokka, Katara, and Aang are near a waterfall. Aang is training with Katara and Sokka is relaxing on a gigantic leaf. “Aang, Remember that Waterbending is all about versatility, Not just staying still.” Katara teaches as she summons a small wave and once she surfs on it, it freezes up and Katara lands behind Aang and yells, “Think fast!” and Aang being the fast doer, catches the ice spike Katara threw with his water tentacles.

  
  


Katara smiles at him but she doesn’t seem done with him. “Octopus form.”

  
  


Aang manages to do so with ease and he awaits Katara’s next order and to his surprise, Katara throws multiple ice spikes. Aang uses his octopus arms and slices through them and then moves his arm, directing one octopus arm to grab Katara and make her fall and she does, leaving Sokka to laugh at her. “Waterbending slice!”

  
  


“That wasn’t a slice, Sokka.” Katara points out, grabbing a seaweed and moving it out the way.

  
  


“Waterbending!” Sokka hisses with a grin.

  
  


Aang sits on the floor and looks at Sokka before asking, “Where do you think the art thieves are gonna hit this time?”

  
  


Sokka, who was relaxing on the leaf, looks at Aang. “No idea. I have to learn their pattern. All we know right now is that the duo steals Avatar paintings and they just do it randomly.”

  
  


Aang isn’t happy at the answer. During his minimal amount of entering this investigation, he felt small pulls or weird energy when he was near a painting or an art piece of one of the Avatars. But for some reason, Kyoshi’s _Love Prevails_ pulled him the most. “I think they’re gonna hit the museum today,” Aang says matter-of-factly, “The one we went too.”

  
  


Sokka raises an eyebrow, “You sure?”

  
  


And that’s what Aang loves about Sokka. He doesn’t question Aang when he says stuff like that. Not even when it has little to no evidence. Aang nods with a cheerful smile. Katara, who got out of the water and changed, grabs her phone and groans.

  
  


Sokka and Aang turned to Katara and she looked down all of the sudden. “I gotta go,” She says, “Suki says Jet got kicked out. Again.”

  
  


“When does he not?” Sokka asks and kicks the water.

  
  


Katara glares but doesn’t say anything besides, “I’ll see you guys later, okay?” and with a curt nod and wake, Katara grabs her things and leaves.

  
  


“Well,” Sokka takes the attention of Aang, “How about we eat some sweets and then monitor the museum with Jeong Jeong?”

  
  


Aang grins and after a few more minutes of playing in the water, Sokka and Aang leave on Appa to go to the marketplace, grabbing some dumplings and meat for them to eat.

  
  


-

  
  


“It’s so dark in here.” Zuko states and jumps out of the vent.

  
  


“Oh no!” Toph exclaims sarcastically, “What a nightmare!”

  
  


Zuko catches Toph as she falls, “You gotta be quiet. Remember the nightguards.” He whispers and Toph nods with a stifled groan. They exit the janitor’s closet and Zuko looks around for any sign of people near them but particularly flashlights and footsteps.

  
  


“There’s no one in this corridor.” Toph confirms and they both walk in the museum, trying to find the Kyoshi statue.

  
  


“It’s under us,” Toph, being the amazing mind-reader she is, “We just gotta-”

She stops midway and Zuko glances at her, “What is it?”

  
  


“Twinkle toes.” She whispers and she runs for it, Zuko soon is right behind her, panic but thrill surging through his veins. He looks back and notices that Aang isn’t there. Zuko stares at her.

  
  


“Where is he?”

  
  


“He was just around the corner.” She hisses and she walks again before stopping. Taking his eyes away from her, he notices that he’s stepping on an _X_ and he mutters, “Agni’s wings-” before a net folds in on him and leaves him in the air. Toph runs away and Zuko looks at the shadow coming out of the corner.

  
  


It was Sokka.

  
  


“Good ol’ traps,” Sokka quips with a smirk, “Now tell me, why are you stealing the paintings?”

  
  


Zuko stays silent, his hand going to grab one of his Dao swords but he doesn’t. Instead, he stops to glare at Sokka. He was fucking up his plan. He fights the urge to be irritated and cut his trap.

  
  


“Not talking are you?” Sokka asks, “That’s fine. The Avatar is going to find your good partner in a minute or so… So, we both have time to kill.” Sokka sits on the floor, eating a Honey Bun and staring right into Zuko’s mask. His only task is to sit, wait, and don’t bend.

  
  


-

  
  


Toph stealthily walks. The soles of her feet absorbed the coldness of the marble floor but Toph stepped on worse. Zuko got caught and the Water Tribe Agent didn’t seem keen on capturing her as well, which leads to one thing: She might bump into the Avatar.

  
  


Toph swallows her fear downward. She can beat him. Unless he learned Earthbending. She slides down the stairs and stands for a moment. She can see the Kyoshi statue to her right in another room three doors down. She walks hurriedly and isn’t surprised when she can sense a pair (or maybe just a lot) of airbending tattoos. Toph turns and looks at what seems to be Aang.

“Surrender.” Aang demands.

  
  


“No.” Toph replies and gets into her praying mantis form. _Attack me_ , the form begs. _Attack me and I’ll double your attack force._ She sees Aang go into a familiar form that her adoptive father, Ozai teaches her about. He sends an airblast and seeing that the specks of dirt rise, Toph launches herself with the earth into the air to avoid the blast and sends rock discs towards Aang who dodges it but stops for a moment and Toph takes advantage by sending cylinder blocks towards Aang, making him fall and (hopefully) losing consciousness.

  
  


Toph runs and enters the room where the Kyoshi statue was placed in and looks at the bolts. Old ones. Toph simply uses Earthbending to knock the screws and bolts out of the way. She grabs the statue but not before seeing multiple footsteps coming around and she’s quick to put the statue on her back and sink into the Earth.

  
  


Toph doesn’t acknowledge the thrill she got from this heist.

  
  


-

  
  


Sokka finishes eating his honey bun and talks to the officers and Zuko feels a little bit of dread. Where was Toph? He lays inside the net and hears the officers leave the room, going somewhere else and Zuko closes his eyes.

  
  


_Body heat. Focus on body heat._ Zuko thinks to himself but Sokka interrupts his concentration. “Gee, what an ugly mask you have, Mr. Blue Spirit.” He says in a sing-song tone and Zuko starts to become annoyed by him. How does he like him?

  
  


“I thought capturing you would be harder, given the fact that you manage to evade police for about half a year but it takes me an hour to get you.” Sokka says with a smug smirk and Zuko rolls his eyes beneath the mask.

  
  


_Body heat._ Zuko closes his eyes and focuses this time, Sokka is still talking and Zuko is having a hard time but he tries it again. He breathes in, breathes out. Before he could sense any type of heat, he hears Sokka goes, “Huh?” and a body hits the floor. Specifically, Sokka and the officers.

  
  


From the ground, he sees Toph’s arm and Sokka with a dart on his arm. “About time.” Zuko hisses and grabs his sword to cut the net and falls into the bigger hole Toph makes. The hole closes and they both make a run for it, Zuko carrying the majority of the statue while Toph takes as little as possible as she’s Earthbending their way home.

  
  


-

  
  


Aang meets Sokka outside the museum and is excited to tell him the news. Sokka looks grim as he rubs his arm with a cream. “What happened Aang?” He asks, “Got beat up too?”

  
  


With a grin, Aang replies, “I think I found an Earthbending teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next Saturday!


	3. Fates Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and the Gaang go to Aunt Wu after meeting the Blind Bandit and the Blue Spirit for the first time. Things go mildly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll ever love to see pain? ME TOO OMG!

Aang gets a glare from Sokka, who was already not fond of the thieves, and now getting the idea that he should affiliate himself with the same two thieves is a big thing to ask from Sokka but Aang doesn’t care. The grin on his face doesn’t deter even when Sokka says, “What makes you think the Bandit will take you under their belt?”

  
  


Ah! There it is! “Well, Bumi always told me that I should get an Earthbending teacher who waits and listens!”

  
  


Sokka hums. “Go on.”

  
  


“And when I fought the Blind Bandit, they waited and listened!” Aang exclaims excitedly and everyone looks towards Aang and Aang shyly smiles and waves.

  
  


Sokka rolls his eyes, “Aang, as much I like the idea of that, I’m not on board with it. We can find another Earthbender somewhere.”

  
  


Aang frowns, “Okay…” He felt like a small child being scolded for doing something dumb like sticking a fork in an outlet but he understands where Sokka is coming from. Media is a big thing and everyone can misinterpret anything they see. If Aang affiliated with criminals, what would that say about him?

  
  


Well, at least he won’t be as bad as Kuruk.

  
  


Aang and Sokka were cleared to go home after the investigation finished as the thieves barely left any trace of evidence besides some frames of paintings and unconscious bodyguards. Aang drops off Sokka at his apartment, leaving Aang with his fully grown bison, Appa. “Appa, is it bad that I want a criminal to help me out?”

Appa roars lightly.

  
  


“Hey! Most bending masters ignore me because I’m too cool! Not because I’m deaf!” Aang felt hurt at his own comment. They only developed hearing aids now and it’s still not in its full functionality. Aang lays down on Appa’s head, completely gloomy about the fact that no one wants to help a disabled Avatar. “Do you still love me Appa?”

  
  


Appa roars heavily and Aang smiles. “I knew it, buddy,” He says fondly, “You and I forever.”

  
  


They go to the Air Temple and Aang is delighted to see Monk Tenzin Gyatso, sitting down but waiting for his pupil. Aang gets off of Appa, gives his furry friend a hug, and bids his goodbye as he goes to his room. Aang bows and Gyatso does too. Just at that time, his hearing aids died. He takes it out and signs to Gyatso, “What are you doing up at this time?”

  
  


Gyatso signs back, “Waiting for you, of course.”

  
  


Aang chuckles and Gyatso walks away, Aang next to him as they go back to the table where Gyatso was waiting. There, a game of Pai Sho was waiting to be played and Aang smirks, “You know I’m going to win.” Signs Aang.

  
  


“I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Gyatso signs back with a laugh. Despite his trash talk, Gyatso wins, as he always does. They play a few more rounds before Gyatso has to call it a night. He wishes Gyatso a good night’s rest and using his airbending, he flies to his room and sleeps.

  
  


-

  
  


_Aang was in the swamp again. He stands up, the water smelling salty and feeling spiritual. He didn’t know why out of all the dreams he had, this one is beginning to become consistent. He doesn’t hear Katara or Sokka like their first time landing in the woods, but instead… Aang hears a giggle. He looks down at the swampy water and notices that he’s a kid again. Eleven and with his airbending tattoos nice and clean, as he had just finished receiving his tattoos. He walks around the swamp, the emptiness, and darkness almost chilling as he fears a seaweed might be on to grab him and pull him into the darkness._

_But that isn’t what happened. Alternately, he hears another giggle and it’s closer to him than before. He looks up and on the tree trunk, he sees a girl. Dressed in a mixture white and green and a large amount of hair tucked into a bun, she giggles. “Hey!” Aang calls and she turns and it’s surprising that instead of what Aang assumed she would have green eyes, he sees that her eyes were cloudy. She couldn’t see. “Follow me!” The girl shouts and with a giggle, she jumps from the tree trunk._

  
  


_Aang follows, “Are you important to me somehow?!” He asks as he jumps and she trips on her dress, her hands and knees land on the water. He’s a few feet away from her and he walks slowly, “The swamp is spiritual,” A flying boar and dragon encircle her as if she was food, “You must be important to me… But …” Aang gets cut off by a shrill and the girl who he was chasing was tied in metal ropes and she flies up and then gets slammed down so hard that Aang falls back and into the water. He was ready to get up but some seaweeds grabbed him, tied around his ankles and wrists, pulling him downward._

  
  


Aang checks his phone. It’s nearly five in the morning. But he has a message from Katara.

**Sifu Katara [12:56 AM]**

  * **Wanna get a fortune?**



**Me [5:01 AM]**

  * **Sure :)**



  
  


-

  
  


Sokka groans as he gets dragged by Katara, Suki, & Aang into the nearby village. “Why can’t I stay with Appa?!” He asks hysterically.

  
  


“Because even if we leave you with Appa, you’d still come running to protect Katara and Aang.” Suki reasons and Sokka wasn’t going to fight with her because she was right. Katara is his actual sister while Aang is like a little brother Sokka always wanted. He walks with Suki’s hand in his and Aang in his other (because he likes holding hands).

“Remember that fortune teller mom would always go to?” Katara asks as she signed, “Before she met dad? Should we go to them?”

  
  


Sokka was about to say no. He just had his day off and he doesn’t want to waste it for some measly fortunes that he can get by eating in a Japanese buffet. Before he voices his objection, Suki and Aang yell out, “Yes!” and instead of walking casually, Katara runs and Suki and Aang, who were holding his hand, runs and Sokka nearly trips on his own feet before running in sync with them. “Can we stop?!” An out-of-breath Sokka asks.

  
  


He could only hear a burst of laughter from Suki followed with a _No!_ And he could hear Katara speak, “What was her name?”

  
  


“Aunt WU!” Sokka shouts, “Her name was Aunt Wu!”

  
  


They abruptly stop at the bright red door and Sokka glowers. He remembers the first time he went here with his mother and he would rather not relive it. They enter the fortune-tellers store and Sokka sees an adult Meng at the counter. Her toothy smile and wacky hair are gone and replaced with a soft smile and her hair tucked in a bun and her bangs on her eyebrows. “Hello, Welcome to Aunt Wu’s Fortune Telling Shop. What can I do for you?”

  
  


Meng didn’t appear to recognize Sokka. Katara waves and answers, “We would all like to get our fortunes told by Aunt Wu.”

  
  


“By what method?” Meng asks, “Bone? Hand? Or face-reading?”

  
  


The last time Sokka was here, Kya asked for the face-reading method for Sokka and Aunt Wu said he’d face tragedies. “I would like the hand-reading method. Suki will take…”

  
  


“I’ll take the face-reading.”

  
  


“She’ll take the face-reading, Aang will take…” Katara realizes that she didn’t sign to Aang and she does it quickly, Aang only signs _the bone_ and Katara says it to Meng. “Sokka what will you take?”

  
  


“I’ll take the bone…” Sokka says gloomily and with their order, they go to sit down but Meng hisses and Sokka turns.

  
  


“You know what happened last time,” Meng says, _So, she does remember him,_ “I hope your fortunes are better now that you’ve grown, Sokka.” And with that, she lets him go. He joins Suki and Aang. Katara went in for her fortune first.

  
  


“What do you think your fortune’s gonna be about?” Aang asks.

  
  


Sokka signs, “Not totally sure. I just hope it isn’t wasting my day-off.” _I hope it isn’t of my early demise._

  
  


Aang, who practically looked serious this whole time, smiles at him, “I hope mine is about love!” Always a softball for romance. That certainly never changed with Aang.

  
  


A few minutes later, Katara comes out with a gleeful expression, hands clamped together as she had a gooey smile. “Aunt Wu said I’d marry a powerful bender!”

  
  


Sokka looks at Aang and lightly punches his shoulder. He signs, “Maybe you’re that powerful bender.”

  
  


Aang, without a doubt, nods and had a grin, “I hope so!” He signs back excitedly.

  
  


Suki goes in and then comes back out later. “Aunt Wu said I’d have three lovers and one of them is wealthy, apparently. She also said I’d have two kids.”

  
  


Aang goes through the door and returns with a blank expression. It was Sokka’s turn to go but he glances at Aang and asks, “What did she say?”

  
  


Aang signs to Sokka, “My friends and I will be in a fight that determines how the world is shaped for me and my successor. Nothing about love besides that cliche _follow my heart_ stuff.”

  
  


Sokka shrugs, “It is what it is.” Sokka stands, it is his turn after all. He goes to Aunt Wu’s room and he isn’t shocked to see that everything mostly stayed the same besides some technological advances. She sits on a cushion, the area of where the fire burns is still there, with a cauldron of bone. Her salt and pepper colored hair is picked up and instead of the green she wore when Sokka last saw her, she’s wearing yellow. She also had sun and moon gems in front of her hair.

  
  


Aunt Wu smiles at Sokka, “Hello, young water tribe swordsman,” She greets, “You would like your fortune read through the cracks of the bones?”

  
  


Sokka nods. He sits across from her but she beckons him, “Sokka, grab a bone.” And Sokka obeys, grabbing a fairly long one. He holds it in his hand and she doesn’t bother to inform him about what he’s about to do or what’s going to come because they both _know_. He throws it into the flame and Aunt Wu watches until she hears a big crack and sees a chunk of bone fall off. “That’s interesting…” Aunt Wu says, her brows furrowed and her lips forming a pout.

  
  


Then, a large fire roars, and just as quick as it appears, it’s quick to relax and die down. Aunt Wu looks shocked, maybe even frightened. “Your life…” Wu says, shocked, “Your life is tied to many people! The outcome of your life will shape them-” _So, I’m a supporting character?_ Sokka thinks, “But your heart will stop and it’ll stop when you’re around the persons you love...” Aunt Wu wipes a tear, “Sokka-”

  
  


He stands and leaves.

-

  
  


_Kya knows it’s going to be her last time traveling. She looks at her baby, Sokka, who is walking but gripping her pinky and sucking on an ice cream cone. Hakoda is at home, practicing in case of an attack on their home and Sokka whined to go somewhere so they went to the place that Kya would always love to go. Fortune telling. She goes to Aunt Wu but not before seeing the little girl the woman would foster. Meng._

  
  


_She gives the girl a lollipop, Sour apple-flavored, and goes to Aunt Wu. She scheduled an appointment and she moves the curtains out of the way and she’s happy to see a young Aunt Wu, her black hair in a loose braid, and her green dress and coat making her seem friendly. Sokka doesn’t like the color green as it reminded him of boogers, so he hid behind Kya. “It’s okay, Little one,” She reassures “She isn’t that.” And that seemed to calm him down._

  
  


_“Here for a fortune?” Aunt Wu asks._

_Kya nods, “I’ll be taking the bone-reading method.” And Kya sits down, Sokka sitting in the middle of her lap._

  
  


_Kya does it. She grabs the bone and throws it into the flames, she hears multiple cracks and at most, a smokey skull with a heart appears on the roof. Sokka whimpers and hides under Kya’s coat. She looks at Aunt Wu, her fear shoved down. “What does this mean?”_

  
  


_Silence follows. “Your end is near,” Aunt Wu finally says, “But your end will ultimately save your loved ones.” Kya grabs Sokka’s ice cream cone and puts it in her mouth, hoping her throat won’t be dry._

  
  


_“Can I do one for my son?” She asks, “I just want to know who he’ll marry.” At that, Sokka comes out and he pouts at Kya, his hands shaking. She smiles softly at her boy and cups the left side of his face. She then rubs her nose with his own, calming him down._

  
  


_“May I see his hand?”_

  
  


_“Can Aunt Wu see your hand, Sokka?” Kya asks politely and Sokka, ever the braver, shows his ice-cream sticky hand. Aunt Wu moves her fingers slowly as she reads his palm. When she’s done, she gently drops his hand and Sokka goes back to his mother’s lap._

  
  


_Aunt Wu’s scared expression turned joyous, “He’ll marry royalty. But not in the way you think.”_

  
  


_Kya could live with that. He is young after all. She thanks Wu and gets up but not before Wu says this, “Congratulations, by the way.” Kya, taken aback, looks at her belly. She isn’t noticeable yet but it is Aunt Wu. “I sense the baby is going to be a great waterbender.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya enjoyed this ;)


	4. The Clues Within The Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka discovers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an early EARLY update, I know. My reason for updating this early (like a whole day maybe) is because not only am I editing the plot yet again, I think I'm going into a depressive episode? I'm not totally sure, but I just have a feeling that I won't be able to update due to my mental health and I want to get this chapter out before that feeling takes over, you know? It's like submitting a whole assignment early because you want to receive the grade earlier and not worry about it. I hope you're all okay and wonderful! :)
> 
> Also, Korra x She-Ra [peeks to see if anyone likes it]

Zuko dodges another one of Toph’s kicks, his own seismic sense working better! He holds her foot and sets it back down. Zuko bows and combines his hand with his fist. “Thank you Sifu Bandit.” He said with a chuckle and Toph cackled before mocking him and of course, this is how all their lessons go. Toph teaches Zuko, Zuko improves on his seismic sense, Zuko thanks her, and Toph mocks him by using a different tone.

  
  


It was nothing too bad but Zuko really wanted to tease Toph about something. What can he tease the greatest Earthbender about? Zuko was about to say something when he got interrupted by Toph, “Mai’s coming!” She is a little too excited about seeing Zuko’s ex. Zuko doesn’t think much about it. Maybe they bond over Zuko’s eye or something, he doesn’t know.

  
  


When Mai comes into perspective, he sees Tom-Tom at her waist, the baby holding onto her cloak tightly. Mai comes dressed as the same outfit she wears. Black pants, a red cloak, a bracelet of daggers, two buns followed by loose hair, and combat gloves. She smiles gently as she sees Toph run up to her and instantaneously, Tom-Tom goes into Toph’s arms and Zuko blinks. Oh.  _ OH _ . Oh man, Toph is going to wish he was the blind one.

  
  


The little conversation stops when Mai notices Zuko, “Ah!” She says, realizing something, “The Firelord would like to see your presence, Lady Bei Fong and Lee.” She bows to them and yes, maybe Zuko should explain himself quickly.

  
  


Prince Zuko is dead.

  
  


-

  
  


_ Zuko is thirteen when he realizes asking Uncle Iroh to attend a meeting was a mistake. The biggest mistake ever. Nothing could prepare him for the most brutal beating he could get, But pre-scar Zuko doesn’t know that yet. What he’s doing is training to be a Fire Lord while Toph is playing Badgermole with Mai. He sits and this time, he doesn’t play Molly. He makes himself known which is the greatest catalyst to who he is today. _

  
  


_ He tells father that sending troops to colonize the Earth Kingdom and to risk losing men was bad. That’s it. Maybe he yelled and Maybe he had to ask for permission, but that didn’t matter when you have lives at stake. Asking for permission didn’t matter when you want to save people. _

_ But Fire Lord Ozai thought differently. Of course, Pre-Scar Zuko doesn’t know that yet. How could he? The memory changes and he’s standing in a ring exclusively for Agni Kai purposes. Pre-scar Zuko is confident in his abilities to firebend and possibly beat his opponent, the general  _ **_or_ ** _ the lieutenant, they’re old and bound to break a hip! _

  
  


_ But Pre-Scar Zuko doesn’t know the man behind the door is his father until he hears a small intake of breath from Toph and that coincides with the door opening and in all his terrifying glory, Ozai stands before Zuko. Pre-Scar Zuko is terrified. His heart raced and he’s sure that his heart jumped out, flipped, and went back in. He trembles and says he won’t fight him. _

  
  


_ He won’t hurt him. Ozai loves him! Right? Dads always love their children! Look at Lu Ten and Iroh. They loved each other before Lu Ten passed. But Pre-Scar Zuko is often gullible. He ignores the warning signs and only listens when it’s too late. He bows once he sees that no, Ozai isn’t like his older brother, Iroh. He doesn’t have the heart, He didn’t witness the tragedy to have so much compassion nor did he have it in the first place. _

  
  


_ But that thought leaves him when Ozai cups his face, and Pre-Scar Zuko… Oh, Pre-Scar Zuko. So naive and stupid. “Suffering…” He feels the right side of his face heat up, “Will be your teacher.” And he screams. _

  
  


_ His face is lit on fire and everyone can see it. Everyone but Toph and himself. It spread to his ear and glittered the right side of his arm and it became too much to handle. The heat, the very element he bent, hurt him. He knows he hit the floor and that the fire stopped. Zuko knows that Toph can see how badly he’s injured now that he’s on the floor, clinging onto a crumb of consciousness. He can see blood mixed in with skin and his tears and it hurt to cry. It hurts. He can faintly hear Fire Lord Ozai walk away without even checking on him and as Toph and Iroh run to him he weakly says, “Fathers aren’t supposed to do… do that.” And he closes his eyes. _

  
  


_ The next two weeks after the Agni Kai, Toph and Iroh informed Zuko that Ozai told the world that Prince Zuko died in the Agni Kai and his funeral was yesterday. Closed-casket. He had to choose a new name and abandon his crown in order for him to live at the royal palace. _

_ He chooses Lee for its constant use. _

  
  


-

Zuko walks into the study with Toph. Ozai isn’t here and he takes his time to tease Toph. “So, Mai huh?” He asks, shoving his shoulder with hers.

  
  


Toph, who had her hair in a top knot, scoffs and punches him, “Shut up.”

  
  


Zuko laughs, “Mai and Toph sitting in the Swamp, H-U-G-G-I-N-G! First, comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes a turtleduck in a turtleduck carriage!”

  
  


Toph blushes fiercely, “She isn’t-”

  
  


Ozai appears and all the familial banter ceases. He’s older, Zuko notices. He has more gray hairs and he’s beginning to have wrinkles. Zuko already had his long hair in a regular top knot and seemed taller than his own dad but Zuko touches his scar. Ozai isn’t his dad. Dads don’t do what he did. “Hello, Lady Bei Fong and Lee.” He doesn’t bow. Ozai never does. Not even with Azula, his second favorite, Toph being his first.

  
  


Toph bows her head and Zuko does too. He looks at Toph’s hand, wanting to hold it but she’s never the one for such intimacy unless she can’t see. “As you know, You’ve collected many art pieces and I thank you heavily for them.”

  
  


Zuko nods and Toph plays with a paper dove that he assumed Mai gave her. “Alas, I want another painting to be stolen,” At that, Toph let the paper dove fall to her lap and she looks at Ozai expectantly. Zuko only stares blankly, trying to do his best to get out of here. “It’s Song,” He even knew that she (the artist, Song) had her paintings in her home. She never submitted it to any museum, “She has a painting. I want it. It’s called  _ The Terror _ and I want you to bring it to me. “

  
  


Toph and Zuko understand and they exit the study. Toph clung onto his arm and said, “He’s scary.”

  
  


Zuko glances at her, “I didn’t think you’d find him scary.” He says absent-mindedly.

  
  


Toph frowns at that and shakes her head in disagreement, “I always found him scary. Especially in the Agni Kai.”

Zuko rubs her shoulder, something comforting for her, “It’s okay. If he comes to you, I’ll protect you.”

  
  


Toph scoffs, “I don’t need any protection, Flame boy!”

  
  


-

  
  


Sokka rubs his chin, a corkboard in front of him with strings, newspaper clippings, pictures, the usual stuff you see in cop movies. Aang and Katara are eating noodles as he just stares at the half-filled corkboard. “Sokka, come eat with us.” Katara encourages.

  
  


Sokka shakes his head as he stares at the headline  _ Art thief strikes for the second time!  _ And he knows who it’s about. The picture under it shows the Blue Spirit in a red mask, a black suit, and painting in hand. He unpins it and stares at it. “What’s the Blue Spirit based on?” He questions.

  
  


Aang and Katara look at him, confused and lost. Aang swallows his noodles and signs, “I never heard of a poop spirit.”

  
  


Sokka facepalms, realizing that Aang doesn’t have his hearing aids on and furiously signs, “No, Blue Spirit!”

  
  


Aang still doesn’t know, “I never heard of Blue Spirit until recently.”

  
  


“But why do they call him Blue Spirit?”

  
  


“The mask.” Katara answers with a boring look.

  
  


Sokka was about to retort when his phone rings. He sees it’s Bumi and Sokka picks up the phone, pointing his finger up,  _ don’t say anything. _ “Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, how can I help you?”

  
  


Bumi snorts and even away from him, Sokka can see him spit, “We have an intruder. Think it might be from our guy!” He says excitedly, “Come over, Come over!” He hangs up and Sokka wants to scream.

  
  


“HOW DOES HE WANT ME THERE WITH NO ADDRESS?!” Sokka asks, grabbing the small amount of his hair and pulling on it, his phone dropping to the floor

  
  


_ Bing! _

  
  


Katara picks up his phone and raises her brow with a smug smirk, “Seems like he heard and delivered.” She throws his phone and Sokka catches it and sees the address.

  
  


“Oh?”

  
  


-

  
  


Sokka jumps down from Appa and waves at Bumi and of course, goes to Jeong Jeong. One thing about Jeong Jeong is that Sokka  _ loves  _ to annoy him. Sure, he’s scary looking with his scar and intimidating as a Firebender, but Sokka just likes to get on his nerves. Even if he gets embarrassed for doing so. “Hey, Jeong Jeong.” Sokka says and does a finger gun.

  
  


“Go away.” Jeong Jeong says with a groan.

  
  


“Boo!” He humors him, “What are you gonna do, flame me?”

  
  


“You have to be thankful it’s illegal to light someone on fire.” Jeong Jeong says with a glare, but Sokka knows there’s some fondness beneath there. But, he clicks his tongue, winks, and walks backward. He sees Koni measure a wet footprint and Leyah questions Song--  _ Song _ .

  
  


Sokka runs towards her and waves at her. She’s wearing a Hanbok, her hair brown hair in a ponytail off to the side, and her hands playing at it. She must be nervous. From the wiki, Song is a nurse who paints on the side. A hobby to make an extra buck if Song actually sold them. He isn’t sure how anyone knows her as she’s drifted off since the backlash she’d gotten about her piece. “Hi, Song,” He says with a grin, “How are you?”

  
  


Song does her best to smile but it’s crooked and it trembles, “I’m doing fine. Yourself?”

  
  


“Just dandy,” He answers, “Mind if I ask you a few questions?” And he spent only a few seconds questioning the girl before she mentioned something.

  
  


“I was fighting,” Song comments with a wistful look, “And somehow, the Blue Spirit looked at my leg--” She yanks her Hanbok and sees a large burn scar. Sokka doesn’t react, imagining that a lightbulb did that, “And he stayed like that for a second. Just staring at my leg before the small person knocked me out. I don’t know if that helps, but I just wanted to let you know.”

  
  


Sokka smiles minutely, “Anything helps this ongoing investigation. Thank you, Song.” He bows and goes into her house. Aang and Katara were waiting for him and they smiled at him before Katara informed him, “There are broken glass and pieces of Earth here. I think these are the same thieves. The Blue Spirit and the Blind Bandit.”

  
  


Sokka bobs his head and without further ado, he investigates. Firstly, he sees broken glass. A wine cup.  _ “I heard noises from my living room and then I saw them. I threw my cup at them and it broke,” Song informed. _ He doesn’t move it but he stares at it. He sees blood but he thinks it’s Song’s own. He calls someone over and tells them to copy these pieces of evidence.

  
  


Next in order, he sees pieces of Earth. It was a mixture of small spikes and large ones.  _ “After a while of trying to fight them, I think the Blind Bandit stepped on the glass. I actually said I’m sorry.”  _ And Sokka starts to get a picture.  _ “But, I only saw the Blind Bandit. I didn’t see the Blue Spirit. But I smelt something. As if I left the stove on.” _

  
  


Sokka moves to the kitchen. He walks slowly. Song’s home was comfy and it was in the middle of nowhere. The kitchen was in green and Sokka ignored his dislike for her kitchen. He isn’t an interior decorator, he’s an investigator. Sokka glances at the stove and jogs over it, leveling his hand over the burner. It wasn’t hot. He keeps on looking. Anything out of the ordinary will do.

  
  


_ “I think they stole one of my paintings. But I didn’t look around to find out which they stole from. I just called you guys.”  _ Sokka glances at the cabinet, the corner of it sliced. As if by a sword.

  
  


_ “So, you only had a wine glass? Nothing else to defend yourself with?” _

  
  


_ “No, I live in solitude. I didn’t expect this.”  _ The Blue Spirit was the only one with a sword. From his limited time and research, it looks like Dual Dao swords. Sokka looks down and he sees some ash, spread out.

  
  


The Blue Spirit is a firebender? He opens the cabinet and sees her painting.  _ The Terror.  _ The painting shows Song in her house with Fire Nation soldiers, holding her dad while another Fire Nation soldier grabs her leg, specks of red glittering around, and off to the side, was her mother unconscious, the background of white and brown adorned with red and orange. But something’s off and Sokka sees why the Blue Spirit didn’t take it.

  
  


Song may be compassionate and trusting, but she’s clever. Sokka smiles to himself and walks away. He looks at the Earth Spikes again and notices something: The spikes were its own footprints. His hand grips his sword and he follows the spikes, avoiding the pointy ends at all costs.

  
  


It eventually leads upstairs and it abruptly stops in the middle of the hallway. Sokka walks in each room and sees no one.  _ “You have what?” _

  
  


_ “A secret room. An attic.” _

  
  


Sokka runs back to where the spikes stop and he looks up. Just in time, he feels dust hit his face and he walks backward before running, jumping on the spike and opening the attic. He pulls himself upward and he coughs. It was dusty and dark, and he views some boxes, labeled as  _ Dad _ . The wood under him creaks as he steps around. He can hear lightning outside and for a moment, it shines in the room around him and he briefly sees a shadow.

  
  


He hears a sharp intake of breath. It was himself. “I know you’re here.” Sokka said.

  
  


_ “Dad and I would always play in the attic. Like we were warriors in one of those fantasy lands. After he got taken away and I put his things away, I never went in again. It was also the place where the soldiers attacked me and… did some things to me. As you will see,” _

  
  
  


Sokka walks to the shadows, lightning making the shadows visible. He can hear low breaths.  _ “It’s locked. I don’t ever go in there.” _

  
  


It doesn’t help that he can see white stalks, something--  _ or someone _ he’s familiar with. Despite only meeting once. He looks down and sees little dots. They were red.  _ “But when I do go in there--” _

  
  


Sokka unsheathes his sword and points it at the Blue Spirit and Blind Bandit.  _ “-- I see the horrible memories and my father.”  _ The Blue Spirit gets up and swipes his leg and Sokka reacts quickly and kicks him backward.

  
  


_ “I can only pray--”  _ Sokka prepares to knock him out with the hilt of his sword but he’s shocked to see that the Blue Spirit blocks him with his Dao Swords and they fight. He notices that the Blue Spirit’s fighting style is similar to his own and he puts it on the backburner. Sokka, of course, loses this time as he gets kicked right in the gut and he falls back.  _ “--That he’s okay.”  _ The moonlight and the lightning shine bright as the Blue Spirit looks at him and surprisingly waves at him before he blasts himself away with the flames.

  
  


Around him, he can see little flames coming together and he calls for Katara.

  
  


-

  
  


Zuko was the one who had to tell the news to Fire Lord Ozai that they didn’t acquire Song’s painting. He waits outside, Toph in the infirmary, her feet wounded.

  
  


_ Song fights them as they come from the door. She screamed at first but then threw her wine glass. Zuko runs to the kitchen and slices open the door. He knows the painting and he panics. Where Ozai said the painting is, it’s there. But the mother wasn’t unconscious in the painting. The Fire Nation soldiers were dragging her away, not unconscious. His hands unknowingly heat up and when he smells it, he retracts his hand. _

_ He runs upstairs and as Toph follows him, he can hear her scream. “I’m sorry!” He can hear Song yell and as she folds her Hanbok to prevent dragging the broken wine glass, he sees the scar. It was a crooked handprint around her leg and Zuko stared at it through his mask. He grabs Toph and Song stares at him, but he throws the hilt of his sword at her and watches as she falls. _

_ “I’m sorry too.” He voices and with the one good eye, he doesn’t spot the exit and only goes upward. _

  
  


He hears Ozai yell, “Come in!” and Zuko does. He walks in, trying to stay calm when really, he feels his hand heat up. He clenches and unclenches before sitting on the mat and bows his head, his hair covering the sides of his face. “I hear you didn’t get the painting.”

  
  


Zuko shakes his head.

  
  


Ozai stays silent and Zuko hears Ozai tapping his fingers on his desk. “Tell me,  _ Lee _ ,” He says, “Do you want to get sent to Lady Liberty?”

  
  


Zuko can already feel his eyes dilate. “No.”

  
  


“Then, get out of here,” Ozai warns, “I don’t want to scar your good eye.” And Zuko bows again before leaving and going to Toph. She’s asleep but it doesn’t stop Zuko from burying his face on Toph’s chest and concentrates on her breathing, his tears flowing down to her and distantly, he can feel a hand within his hair and rubbing him softly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sips my coffee] would ya'll like some saying? The blood of a covenant is thicker than the water in the womb. What does it mean? In the dumbest term, Friends > Family. But in the lightest terms, a family that is made by choice is stronger than the family you were born in. It was also used in soldier talk.
> 
> Also, yeah, I let it slip that Zuko is a firebender but I remembered a fact about sumn and I'm gonna include it ;) See you later!
> 
> \- Jen


	5. Getting Ready to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and the Blue Spirit meet face-to-face for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression nap? Over  
> Short update? Over!

A week has passed, and nothing—no sightings of the Blue Spirit  _ or  _ the Blind Bandit. Sokka grows increasingly annoyed at that. He still stops crime. Nevertheless, he gets paid, but come on! He feels stupid for asking them to steal, but it won’t hurt them. He sits across from Jeong Jeong and throws a pencil at him. “Hey.”

  
  


No response.

  
  


He throws a paper clip. “Jeong Jeong.”

  
  


A grunt.

  
  


Sokka throws another paper clip. “Hey.”

  
  


He gets eye contact. “What?” He asks with a little edge. Of course, he annoys Jeong Jeong on purpose. It’s fun to annoy him despite that he’s scary and didn’t get the scar from his eye from shaving. Maybe Sokka should stop.

  
  


Nah. “Hi.” And Jeong Jeong proceeds to throw him a stapler (which Sokka caught!) and stomps off to the break room, grumbling under his breath. Sokka sighs, his only way of entertaining himself is gone because his entertainment was too far. He’s close to calling Aang; however, he remembers that Aang barely uses his phone.

  
  


Right when he’s decided he might bother Piandao, his phone rings. And so does Leyah’s. And everyone else in the vicinity. Did the Earth King die? Was there a terrorist attack? Is there a baby shower for the Avatar? He looks at it, and it’s the least of what he’s expected:

  
  


**EARTH KING INVITES YOU TO BOSCU’S BIRTHDAY PARTY! START TIME IS 8 PM AND ENDING TIME IS WHENEVER YOU LEAVE!**

  
  


He sees Earth King Kuei with his pet bear (just a bear? Not armadillo-bear?), and behind him, though it was a blur, he could see a painting. He studied that painting too much, and he knows how Earth King Kuei got it: Song. He wished he had the time to go out and contact her, but instead, he sees lead Detective Piandao, come to him and hand him an envelope.

  
  


_ You’re invited to the birthday party. Bring the Avatar and the Waterbender with you. _

  
  


-

  
  


It’s when Zuko is brooming, and Toph is kicking the air like a child, he sees a royal messenger in the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko thinks that his Uncle hit the jackpot of being the best tea server in history. He forgets his broom and runs to his Uncle, a bright smile, and his hand on his shoulder. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Uncle asked, his voice trusting, but his eyes wary.212

  
  


Uncle Iroh may be champion tea server but, the war is never going to leave. “A message from the Royal Palace, to the owner of the Jasmine Dragon.” He gives the paper to Iroh, and he doesn’t wait to see Iroh open it and leaves. Iroh unfolds it, and with an excited smile, he screams to Zuko and Toph, “The Earth King wants our tea at the party!”

  
  


Zuko and Toph clap for Iroh. His smile is just as significant as Toph’s, and he couldn’t help but feel proud and almost jealous. He wants this kind of life. “Congratulations. You know who else is coming?” Zuko asked, and he prays that it’s someone familiar. Someone that isn’t royalty, “Like anyone else?”

  
  


“They invited the Avatar.” He points to the line and when he mentions the Avatar, Toph’s head picks up with a smug smirk. Of course, he remembered the enormous amount of bragging Toph did and the proud smile Ozai had on his face. Not just that, he knows the Avatar’s friend is Sokka and despite having a piece of hatred for the Water Tribe man, he’s often fascinated by him. A little enamored. He watched every video the internet had on Sokka, and he won’t hide his surprise when he has a 98% success rate of solving crimes like his.

  
  


“Come on,” Iroh drags Zuko but not Toph, “Happy hour is almost here, and we’re not ready!”

  
  
  


-

It’s 9:35 PM when Katara is sleeping at Jet’s place (oh, he hates it), and Aang left not too long ago. It began to drizzle. Sokka doesn’t hate living alone but, it would be nice if he had someone’s presence in his own. He’s watching TV, Pro-bending matches at the fullest volume, he hears a  _ chik!  _ Around his home. He stops eating his sea prunes and grabs his remote, putting his volume down. Sokka remembers Katara telling him a fact.  _ Your brain is often nose-blind when it comes to your house but, it smells a distinct odor when something or someone has arrived _ . So, he sniffs and, he does smell something different from the smell of sea salt, and it’s the scent of smoke.

  
  


Sokka grabs his sword, heavy and unfitting, and walks around his small apartment. He walks into his room, nothing there besides his bed and drawers and the blue drawings on his walls. He steps carefully, Katara’s flooring, not entirely up to par, creaky. No ones there. It’s when he goes to the bathroom and turns on the light that he sees the Blue Spirit _in his apartment_ _with a bag in his hand._ “I don’t want to fight you.” Sokka ensures once he notices that the Blue Spirit doesn’t have their signature swords.

  
  
  


He makes a hand motion, and Sokka blinks, “Paper and pencil?” And seeing the Blue Spirit nod, he gets both paper and pencil but didn’t see that the Blue Spirit was following him. Sokka points to the table, and the Blue Spirit follows his finger and sits across from Sokka. He rolls the paper on the pencil and throws it to the Blue Spirit. Unexpectedly, the Blue Spirit takes his mask off, and Sokka… Sokka is shocked. He can see the Blue Spirit’s jet black hair loose and covering one of his golden eyes, a small smile on his lips as he knows Sokka is staring.  _ Staring _ .

  
  


Sokka thinks he’s so pretty. The Blue Spirit throws him a bag, kicking him out of his thoughts. He stares (like always) and carefully unties it. He spots fabric, and he takes it out. It was  _ expensive  _ clothes. It was from an exclusive designer in the Nothern Water Tribe and he wonders how the Blue Spirit is so rich and if he was. A blue cape lined with white fur, the Water Tribe emblem tying the cloak together, the shirt is a lighter color and it seems so casual but the tag says  _ Loha Kimayo _ . The pencil is thrown back, hits Sokka’s forehead, and drops onto the saucer. He reads it,  _ Wear it for me. _

  
  


“I’m not going to wear this,” Sokka says, “I should call them!”

  
  


“Then why haven’t you the moment you saw me?” He questions, and he’s smirking, and Sokka wants to punch that smirk right off his pretty face. But Sokka notes his voice. It was raspy but smooth like marble flooring, and it matched his face. The Blue Spirit is a jerk, and jerks have punchable faces. A pretty jerk.

  
  


Sokka looks away and digs into the bag. Besides the clothing, he sees jewels and before he can comment to the Blue Spirit, the chair he sat in, is empty.


	6. Welcome to Ba Sing Se!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang is finally at Ba Sing Se while Zuko and Toph return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, As a fan of the MCU and of Chadwick's work, it hurt me to see him unexpectedly pass away due to colon cancer. It still hurts but less so. If anyone's still hurting, it's okay to get off social media or talk to someone about it. This year genuinely isn't the best but we can make due if all of us stick together :) - j

A week passed and finally, he’s going to Ba Sing Se. But before he could do so, he had to get something off his chest and as he finishes it out, Sokka hopes that Piandao can get this before the man heads out. He shuts off his computer and he turns to see Katara speed walking to get something. “Katara, we’re only staying in Ba Sing Se for a week or two,” He informs, “No need to like… Pack the whole apartment with you.”

Katara looks at him as if he said something insulting to her. Sokka quickly retracts, “Or you can! You totally can!” And she grins at Sokka before running back to her room, “Remember! Aang is coming in a few minutes!”

“He’s coming with Appa!”

“Why didn’t he-!” Sokka grunts, “Never mind.” He grabs his duffle bag and looks through it. He has his toothbrush and paste, face masks, clothes, a few snacks, deodorant, his weapons, and makeup. He’s ready to go. He didn’t want to go, but he was subpoenaed by the Earth King for an unknown reason and Song’s painting was there and the art stealing duo doesn’t leave any art unstolen.

Katara comes out with her  _ suitcase  _ and she playfully punches him. “Let’s go, bird brain.”

Sokka ignores the nickname and grabs his duffel bag, “Alright Katara.”

-

When they arrived at Ba Sing Se, they had to get help because Appa is an animal, not a machine. The animal is currently lying down on one of the rings and Aang pets his furry companion and tells Appa that when he is no longer tired, he can go to Aang easily. Appa roars lightly, licks him, and sends Aang and his friends on their merry way.

Aang is fascinated and a little disappointed at Ba Sing Se. He never managed to come in here but he’s here and it’s telling when he notices the lower ring and determines that something isn’t right. Maybe it was the rotten fruits, or how people had patches in their clothing, or they look at Aang as if he were the richest/tastiest man in the lower ring, but the money distribution in Ba Sing Se isn’t the best.

He looks at Sokka and asks, “Why are we here again?”

“At the lowest ring or in Ba Sing Se?” He questions as he investigates a pepper and squeezes it gently. Aang can see the juice flow out on Sokka’s thumb and Sokka cringed.

“Lowest ring.”

“Because food is the cheapest here!” Sokka reasoned and Aang can see his flawed reasoning. It’s only cheap because it’s bad.

“If you say so.” Aang responded and kicked a pebble. He really needs an Earthbending teacher. He looks to the left and he spots an Alleyway. For an alleyway in the middle of the afternoon, it looks dark, but not dark enough to see shadows and Aang shivers. He sees three men, one of them holding a katana, all of them in a dark hat and robes but the middle of it had an Earth Kingdom symbol. One of them glared at Aang and for a moment, he’s tempted to go there and ask who they are but one of the citizens waves their arms rapidly and Aang glances at him momentarily.

With his limited mouth-reading, he can only understand three words:  _ Dai Li. Stay. Away. _

Aang hesitantly nodded and went to Sokka who was paying for whatever he bought. “Sokka, I have a question.”

“As you do.” Sokka absentmindedly said.

“Do you know Dai Li?” Aang asked and the market lady whips her neck to Aang and Aang would’ve thought it broke if it weren’t for the fact that her head is still attached.

“Stay away from the Dai Li!” She hisses at Aang and Sokka, “Don’t even breathe in their direction!” She closes her boards harshly and although hurt, Sokka looks at his hand filled with his money still.

“I think we should mention the Dai Li more.” He whispers to Aang jokingly.

“Oh yeah, totally.” Aang awkwardly laughed and as he looked back at the alleyway, the Dai Li look back at him.

-

Katara is annoyed. Possibly even more annoyed. She wished Aang or Sokka were here so they could take over because Katara has less patience than Sokka  **or** Aang. Joo Dee excused Sokka and Aang to do their shopping while Katara stayed with her. The big smile the woman had didn’t reach her eyes and whenever Katara asked about the lower ring and why it looked similar to her tribe, Joo Dee would say nothing or shift the topic at hand.

Compared to the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, the upper ring was colorful and vibrant. Their house was golden and white and well structured. The grass is greener and the yard is bigger. She almost felt bad that she had to stay there when people in the lower ring were suffering. In the carriage, Joo Dee and Katara went to the middle ring. “This is the middle ring,” Joo Dee introduces, “Home to the financial district, shops, restaurants, and the university.”

Katara briefly remembers the professor who stayed behind in the library because of the unlimited knowledge. She wondered if he’s still alive. Katara touches the sheet of paper Sokka gave to her. After arguing so much about the need to see the Earth King, he quit and handed his assignment to Katara,  _ who doesn’t want to do this at all _ ! “I have a message that is crucial for the Earth King to hear-” Katara begins but gets cut off.

“Isn’t history fascinating?” Joo Dee asked with a grin but again, it didn’t reach her eyes. Her eyes were a visual depiction of the void, “Look! Here’s the town hall! It is one of the oldest buildings in Ba Sing Se.”

Katara pinches the bridge of her nose and taps her foot impatiently, “Real great.” Katara forces herself to say. If Katara keeps traveling with Joo Dee, she jokingly worries that she’ll turn into Joo Dee. They continue in the carriage anyway and Katara looks out and she sees the gate from the middle to the lower ring. At the top of the gate, she sees men in dark robe and hats. They turned to Katara and Katara almost flinched as they glared at her. Was it because of the color of her skin? Or was it because she’s an outsider? “Who are the men on top?” Katara asked.

“Those men are Dai Li agents, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se! They’re the guardians of all our traditions!” She happily explains and Katara isn’t immediately sold on it, but she doesn’t have enough information to voice her dislike towards Dai Li already.

“Hey! Katara!” She can hear Aang and for the first time since their departure, Katara grins and opens the carriage. Joo Dee looks surprised but Katara doesn’t have time as she helps Aang and Sokka into the carriage. “Can we go back to the upper ring?” She asks Joo Dee with a fake but polite tone.

Joo Dee doesn’t outright reject her request but she delays it and before she can detest her decision, Aang lays his head on Katara’s shoulder and she can feel how hot he is. She gently puts her hand on his forehead and frowns, “I’d like to go back, I think Aang might have a fever.” Of course, it was a lie, but she can’t have Aang faint due to heat.

This time, Joo Dee doesn’t decline her request and they go back to the upper ring.

-

Zuko helps Toph pack. The servants could help but Toph always liked Zuko doing her work. She spits into a can and Zuko pokes his tongue out, “What you did was risky.” Toph states and it catches Zuko off-guard. Did she know? “Does he know who you are?”

“Not really,” Zuko answers, “He knows most of my face--” Toph’s eyes widened, “But he doesn’t know the scar or my name.”

Zuko doesn’t need her angry words, her red face is enough to know she isn’t pleased with his decision to meet Sokka and do something so stupid. “I’m not gonna say a thing,” Toph says as she breathes in and out, “But you’re a dummy. A dummy in love.”

“Oh, so like you and Mai?” Zuko teases.

Toph’s reddened face is darker, “Shut up.” But she doesn’t mean it. Mai and Toph complement each other more than Mai and Zuko. Mai is genuine and so is Toph but Zuko wasn’t with Mai. She doesn’t even know Zuko is alive. As far as she knows, Zuko is dead and has been dead for nearly a decade.

“Come on,” Zuko puts her bag over his shoulder, “We have to go with-”

“Dad,” Azula says and Zuko sees his little sister with a smirk, her hair in a high ponytail, her face clean of makeup. Compared to Toph, she’s more dressed up for the occasion though it wouldn’t happen for another day or so. “Say,  _ Lee _ , do you like rubbing feet?”

Zuko scowls but Toph defends him, “Do you like cutting your hair?” And Zuko almost laughed because Azula “accidentally” cut her bangs with Zuko’s dagger when they were younger.

Azula glares at Toph, “Whatever. Your lucky father forbids me from talking badly about you. If I didn’t love him so much, he would’ve been just like grandfather Azulon and you too.”

Toph blows a raspberry, “Over my dead body.”

Zuko begins to question when their relationship with Azula went sour. They’re all adults but fight like children. Azula throws a folded paper at Zuko and leaves them alone. Zuko looks at Toph and can see tears glistening. “She was telling the truth.” She said softly and walked out. Zuko sighed and followed Toph, rubbing her back silently.

They’re all outside, Azula goes in a different section of the train while Zuko and Toph go in another. He sits across from Toph and reads the paper Azula threw.  _ The painting is there. Get it.  _ “Toph, do you have your mask?” He asked.

The Earthbender nods, “Yeah. W-Why?”

“Because we’re going to need it.”

  
  
  
  



	7. The ones you shouldn't trifle with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It do be dying out huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Azula :)

_ She aims and lets her lightning hit the heart of a politician. _

_ She aims and injects the needle that was filled with poison to the neck of an activist. _

_ She aims and stabs the yakuza in the head with his own dagger. _

She prefers to not get her hands dirty but if you have to have a nice garden, you have to dig a little dirt. Azula returns to the Fire Nation and lets her friends, Mai and Ty Lee go. They were quick to leave but slow to join. Of course, that information didn’t make Azula lose it. She has the composure of an armadillo-bear and the wall that’s higher than Ba Sing Se and more impenetrable.

She goes to her father and sits down on the cushion, her hands placed neatly on her lap, her head bowed. “Did you kill them?” He asked simply. Always so clean and to the point, her father is. Not even a greeting to his favorite daughter.

“Yes. The Yakuza is no longer going to blackmail you for your affairs, father.” She answers and looks up to see Ozai writing something. His hair was speckled with gray strands, wrinkles starting to show but she knows it’ll always be touched up. She supposes that this will be the closest she’ll get to see Ozai as an old man.

“I have another assignment for you.” He states and she perks at that. Usually, her assignments or missions take a while to form. Azula looks at her polished nails but it still had a bit of red under her nails. She digs her nails in and does her best to fish it out before going back to stare at her father.

“I’ll take it. Just tell me who I have to bury.” Azula says confidently.

Ozai hums and shakes his head, “No killing. But watching someone.” Azula’s mouth turns downward. Never in her five years of being in this…  _ job _ did she have to watch someone like prey. She never waited, Ozai always gave her an opening in which the victim will be alone and in a closed place like their room or chambers.

“Whatever it is, I’ll take it.” She answers with profound determination. She never stalked but there’s always a first for anything.

Ozai throws a file to her lap and Azula opens it. She sees the name  _ Councilman and URFI Agent Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe _ . He has an older sister named Katara who made strides to make women waterbenders learn combat bending and is a friend of…

Avatar Aang.

“If I may,” Azula finds herself saying, “Why do I have to watch him instead of… killing him?” Killing him sounds easier than watching him. URFI Agents usually jump from nation to nation, in hopes of clearing whatever crime there is. There could be a million ways to kill him discreetly but she has to watch him? The Waterbending Master’s sibling and good friend of the Avatar?

“I’m worried that he’s stopping your brother from obtaining art pieces,” He informs, “You monitor him and I’ll tell you when to kill him.”

Okay, Azula can handle that. “Can I get Mai and Ty Lee on this?” She asked, “They can help a ton.”

Ozai waves and with a curt nod, She stands from the cushion and leaves the room. She goes outside and sees Toph and Zuko practicing, Mai and Ty Lee nowhere to be seen. Probably on their way home. The heat in her stomach grows as she sees Toph and Zuko run after one another.

_ Azula runs after Zuko, her grin full of mischief and innocence. Zuko laughs and lets her chase after him. A nice little game of fire tag. _

They weren’t close anymore. She just calls them losers under their breath. Emotional attachments are a waste of space, anyways. Azula sees several servants welcome her home and she takes in their attention, their need to be noticed by Azula. It fills her with glee as they guide her to the restroom and pamper her.

They clean her nails, wash her nails, feed her cherries, and scrub her feet. She settles in the chair and sighs dreamily.

_ She lights a celebrity on fire. _

_ She feeds the Unagi a wounded Kyoshi Warrior. _

_ She pulls a man’s tie in the elevator and lets him choke in his off-brand Fire Nation tie. _

“Do you wish for something else, Princess Azula?” One servant asked.

“Check the mail.” She orders because she knows Ozai doesn’t and shit, Zuko doesn’t either. She grabs the hot towel and puts it on the nape of her neck, putting her feet in a pair of sandals, lets her arms stretch out to put on a robe, and finally: her hair is tied in a high ponytail, her two strands lose and wet.

When the servant arrives with a pack of mail and letters, she throws each one away, her uninterest spiraling into boredom as the requests became more and more cliche. A meeting with Fire Lord Ozai, the string of assassinations, a tour of the palace for small children, Earth King’s invitation-

Azula quickly grabs the invitation and reads it.

_ Dear Fire Nation Royalty, _

_ We hereby invite you to Bosco’s birthday party which is going to held two weeks from now in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. We would love to see you there! _

  * _Earth King Kuei_



Azula looks at the servant who bought the mail, “Did they mention who was coming?” If Sokka wasn’t coming, then she isn’t. Simple.

But the servant is quick to say, “The Royal messenger said many people of noble status are going to be there, including the Avatar and his companions.”

Azula smirks, “You don’t say?” She flips the invitation to see Kuei’s pet bear Bosco in Earth Kingdom clothing. She genuinely can’t stand the green and yellow. “Tell father he might want to start packing, We have a party to attend.”

-

She sees Toph and Zuko talking and she interrupts them fairly easily with the word, “Dad.” Her big brother glares at her, his long hair in a top knot with no hairpiece, the red robe recognizable of other servants. “Say,  _ Lee _ ,” She mocks, “Do you like rubbing feet?”

Toph Bei Fong didn’t let the insult go easily. With the immunity Ozai gave to her since adoption, she’s been relentless. She stares right at Azula but she doesn’t fear Toph. No matter what she said or did, she’s always going to be some Earthbender father took pity on. “Do you like cutting your hair?” A reference to her past mistakes of using Zuko’s dagger to cut her bangs.

It wasn’t a sore spot but Azula would like to live without remembering it, “Whatever, Your lucky father forbid me from talking badly about you. If I didn’t love him so much, he would’ve been like Grandfather Azulon and you too.”

Toph doesn’t care. When does she ever? “Over my dead body.” She blows raspberries and Azula wishes she can punch her. She throws the invitation at Zuko and leaves without a word. Azula can hear brief sniffles but she doesn’t care.

Emotions are a burden.

-

Aang realizes that Ba Sing Se isn’t a normal city. With Joo-Dee making herself known every time he and his friends leave the place to the mysterious Dai Li, he wonders why people live here. He placed his robe as he puts it over his shoulder and tucks it in the back of his pants as he sees Momo nibble on an almond. “Careful,” He cautions, “You don’t want to hurt yourself.” He rubs his ears and he looks at Sokka, napping in his sleeping bag next to Katara.

He’s the Avatar, whatever this city has, Aang is certain he can do his best to resolve their problems. He gets out of the home, closing the door silently before jumping and nearly shrieking when he sees the annoying Joo Dee. Her smile was big, too big and the happiness in her eyes was nonexistent. It was concerning that she always seemed happy. Even Aang seemed sad or some other complex emotion.

“Avatar!” She greets, her smile unwavering, “Do you request any help?”

Aang forces a smile, “No. Please let me be.”

Joo Dee’s smile went smaller but it still remained to have such false happiness, “Do you wish to go anymore?”

Aang felt like he was being babysat by someone who didn’t want to be a babysitter. “Well, I want to walk around and that’s it.” He grabs his staff, lightly taps it against the ground and it reveals itself. He knows Joo-Dee can’t fly… Right? He uses his airbending and flies upward before using his staff and the cool winds to guide him around the city.

Below him, he can hear Joo-Dee yell about something but Aang doesn’t care. He’s in his element and he can feel so much love and trust in the winds, it makes a grin creep onto his face.

Of course, it ends quickly when a  _ boulder  _ is nearly thrown at him. With a shout, he manages to land on the ground with almost no grace and looks to see what’s going on. He sees the Dai Li making themselves superior on top of a man that had rags for clothes and his head having bald spots. Wasting no time, he summons a slice of air and throws it towards the Dai Li, and they fall like blocks. He offers a hand but the man is quick to decline and leave the scene, shivering.

He tilts his head, confused, but he doesn’t question it. Aang turns to the Dai Li but finds nothing. It was like the Dai Li wasn’t even there.

Aang rubs his arrow but leaves the scene. He already has a bad feeling of Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula: Try Me  
> Sokka: [throws boomerang]  
> Azula: [throws lightning]


	8. AUTHORS NOTE: A personal issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am thunkin (yes I spelled it wrong)

Okay hi.

I know this isn't the chapter you're expecting and you probably want a chapter of Zukka but I have sad news :(

I'm most likely going to throw away this whole fic. When I first started writing this, I was actually pretty excited about it. I did research on art thieves, I watched movies that included stealing priceless artifacts, I even watched a jewel's thief critiquing the same movies I watched. But as you can tell, the plot is messy and contradicting & I'm honestly not doing the plot enough justice and I even tried to rewrite it through plotting. It just turned to be a big mess or a wall that I can't climb.

So, therefore, this fic is going to be discontinued. Someone can offer to pick this fic up and continue it but I'm going to be focusing on "Avatar Azula", "The Adventures of Peter Parker...", and a new fic that's going to feature dark! Katara and have similarly striking elements to this fic. And if anything, I'll probably write about Zukka but not right now.

Thank you for supporting this fic and I hope that if someone picks it up, it'll get love and more :).

\- Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
